A Light In the Darkness
by messenger394
Summary: FN-2187 never makes the decision to leave the first order. Poe doesn't escape and is held prisoner. As punishment for his actions (or lack thereof) on Jakku, FN-2187 is left on prisoner duty. Permanently. Storm Pilot
1. Chapter 1

FN-2187 walked quickly toward the location Captain Phasma had given him to report to after his reconditioning. He went straight there, hoping not to make another error for fear of being sent back to the reconditioning chambers or possibly even worse. Here at the first order errors were not tolerated. Not even small ones. He's already at the end of Phasma and Hux's ropes and is determined not to let them down again.

As he approaches the door he straightens to a perfect posture with his weapon at his side. As another storm trooper opens the door he stands there looking like the perfect little soldier.

"Permission to enter." He requests of the most feared leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren.

With a nod of his head, Ren motions for him to come in. Upon first glance it's quite easy to detect this as being an interrogation room. It's completely barren aside from a chair sitting in the middle with a man strapped into it. His long black hair falls into face and his lip is bleeding like there's no tomorrow but you can still a fire in his eyes. This one is different.

Most people that suffer through Kylo Ren's interrogation never came out the same as they went in. And that is if they even made it to him as Kylo Ren's powers were used as a last resort to get information. With one look at the guy, FN-2187 could just tell he was going to be a different story. This one might just make it.

Despite all of his training and even the recent reconditioning he had gone through, he still rooted for the man. Not that he would actually do anything to help him. FN-2187 didn't have a death wish.

"Can I do anything for you sir?" FN-2187 asked Kylo Ren.

"I saw you out on Jakku. I understand you went through the reconditioning?" his superior askes.

"Yes sir."

Kylo Ren nods approvingly. "Even so your punishments for disobeying my direct orders are not over. I'm leaving you in charge of this prisoner and that means making sure he doesn't escape. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"All of your regular duties are put on hold as of this moment. If anything happens to this prisoner you will not see tomorrow. So one last time. Are we clear?" Throughout the conversation, Kylo Ren had moved closer until he was towering over FN-2187 menacingly.

"Yes sir." He replies for the last time, loud and clear.

Ren backs off and makes his way to the door. "Escort him to the cells." After walking out the door swish shut behind him, leaving FN-2187 alone with the prisoner.

The prisoner is silent as he undoes the cuffs on his arms and legs. As soon as he's out of the chair he gets chatty though.

"Hey buddy you know you could just let me walk out of here. I can pretend I used the force on you or something." He says with a grin.

FN-2187 shakes his head. "I will not let the order down a second time."

The prisoner sighs. "Well it was worth a shot. Now take me away oh plastic one."

With a hand on his shoulder a gun to his back, FN-2187 leads him from the room and down a long hallway.

"So what exactly did you do to get stuck with me?"

He presses the gun further into his back. "I don't think that's any of your business." They pass other storm troopers who stare. In some places it's respected to look after prisoners. In the order it's seen as something a newly minted storm trooper could do, one without experience or any trust. FN-2187 feels like such a failure under their judgmental stares.

As he leads the prisoner through the door he says. "Ah c'mon. You and me are gonna be stuck here together for a while. Might as well get to know each other."

FN-2187 decides ignoring him is they best way to go about the situation as he unlocks a very old fashioned cell with metal bars and everything.

"My name is Poe, Poe Dameron." The man says trying to at least get a handshake out of the storm trooper before the cell door closes in his face.

He sighs. "Look I know you storm troopers aren't the most soft and cuddly of creatures but you could at least have some human decency."

Still just silence.

"At the very least you could tell me your name." Poe says quietly, leaning against the bars.

Taking his position across from the cell FN-2187 decides it couldn't hurt to give him that much. "They call me FN-2187."

Poe looks dumbfounded "FN-what? No, you know what I aint using it. You're a human being, storm trooper or not, and you deserve a name." He thinks for a moment. "I'm calling you Finn, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Finn had been right this one was stubborn.

"Call me whatever you want but shut up. I have a headache." Surprisingly enough Poe actually listens.

Despite what he shows on the outside, joy bubbles in him at the though of having an actual name. He'd never had a name before.

No, no he has to stop thinking things like that. He's only FN-2187, he's a storm trooper, and he will not let them down again.

Finn leans his head back against the wall. He hadn't slept since the night before Jakku and he's exhausted. Closing his eyes for just a second couldn't hurt anything could it?


	2. Chapter 2

For Poe Dameron the silence of the cells is deafening. He's the only prisoner there and his own personal Storm Trooper is taking a cat nap so there hasn't even been a hint of noise since he was brought in here and that had to be hours ago. Although it could have been just forty minutes but either way he's going crazy.

Maybe just maybe he can get some sleep so the silence wont turn him completely mental. He lays back on the cold hard metal floor of the cell trying to get comfortable but how can he do that when there's nothing soft to lay on. He shuffles on the floor for a moment before giving up and shrugging his beloved jacket off his shoulders. He lays it on the ground and it makes a slightly better bed. Although slightly would be an exaggeration.

With a sigh he rolls over on his side so he's facing Finn, also his new best friend. Earlier they had mentioned he had disobeyed orders. If he disobeyed once it couldn't be that hard to get him to do it again.

Somehow he had to break through that hard plastic shell and to the man trapped inside. While Poe had no idea what training with the order would be like he does know that they're not the clones they used to be. If that's the case there has to be a man in there somewhere. Poe just had to find him.

This train of thought leads him to openly stare at the storm trooper in front of him. And that's when he notices it. The key to his cell dangling in the open white hand.

He surveys the bars of his cell trying to determine whether he could potentially get enough of himself through them to grab onto the keys while not waking the storm trooper.

Hey it's worth a shot right? What does he have to lose at this point?

Quietly, Poe gets up from his spot on the floor and sticks his arm through the bars. He manages to get his arm through mid way through his bicep but then it's a struggle and there's still a good amount of space between his hand and the key.

With a very soft grunt he manages to force his arm through all the way to his shoulder.

Damn his muscles. He makes a mental note to not work out as much once he makes it back to the resistance, that is IF he makes it back to the resistance.

There's still a few precious inches between his fingers and those damn keys. He squeezes his eyes shut in preparation for what he's about to do but before he can make another move a voice stops him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Low and deadly it comes from the previously sleeping storm trooper.

Poe slowly removes his arms from between the bars which is not as easy as one might think when it's been shoved through so tightly.

He rubs the back of his neck trying to think of an excuse. "I was uh... stretching. If I'm gonna make it out of here can't let my body fall apart now can I?"

Even though he can't see Finn's face he can tell he doesn't buy it. It was a lame excuse anyway.

Angrily the storm trooper moves toward the cell. "Do you actually think you're going to get out of here?"

Poe thinks for a moment. "Well duh." He says with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"If you get out of here I die. Do you understand that?" Finn almost yells angrily.

Poe nods. "Sorry buddy but I have important business to attend to."

Finn slams a plastic fist into the cells bars causing Poe to take a step back. "You probably won't make it out of here alive. You have more concerning issues than whatever it is you're so worried about."

"Then help me make it of here alive, and you can come with me. I heard what Ren said to you. You disobeyed. You can do it again. You don't have to live like this Finn and you can live a happy life." He can see the other man's posture falter for just a moment so he continues. "Whatever life it is that you want, if you help me get out of here I can help give you that." Poe knows it's a long shot but he says it anyway.

"I AM A STORM TROOPER AND I AM LOYAL TO THE FIRST ORDER." Finn yells in response and Poe's heart sinks.

Now Poe is nose to helmet with the other man through the bars. "Then stay loyal to your goddamn order. Have fun living a life you don't want and don't enjoy. At least I get to be human. At least I get to do what I want." It comes out scathing and cruel, and just so unlike Poe. "I mean is there even a human in there?" Now he's yelling. "I sincerely doubt it because no human could be as cold and terrible as you storm troopers are."

With the press of a button and soft swoosh Finn takes the helmet off and drops it to the ground.

Poe just stares in surprise. There is a human in there and he's... hot. Poe shakes his head. 'Not now Dameron.' He thinks to himself.

Quiter now, Finn points at himself. "I am human. So yes, Poe Dameron I am a human just like you. But unlike you I have the first order and my alliance is to them and I will not let them down again."

At this point Poe almost feels bad for yelling. Now that's he's looking into the eyes of a storm trooper for the first time, into the eyes of a very broken man he knows that yelling is going to get him nowhere.

Most likely Finn had been yelled at his whole life. All he really needed was someone to care, to show him compassion. Poe could talk about it all he wanted but unless he showed it, Finn was never even going to know what those words meant. So then, at that moment, Poe Dameron decided to show a storm trooper kindness, and from there on out nothing but kindness.

Deflated he takes a step back from the bars. With a sigh he says "If you truly believed in the order you wouldn't have disobeyed in the first place and you certainly wouldn't have to repeat how loyal you are as much as you have. In any case I'm sorry for yelling and I'm sorry for insinuating that you were anything less than human."

Finn was obviously taken aback. "Wha-What?" He asks.

"I said I'm sorry."

Finn is totally in shock but before he can say anything else they here the door to the cell corridor open.

Finn quickly puts the helmet back on and stands straight at attention as two storm troopers approach the cell. One looks exactly like Finn, and the other is wearing shiny metal armor.

"FN-2187" A female voice says from inside the metal armor. "You are being temporarily relieved from duty. Go sleep and I expect you back here in exactly six hours, no second more."

"Yes ma'am." Finn replies before walking away without even a glance back at Poe.

Poe glares at the silver suited storm trooper as she follows Finn out the door before turning to the new guard watching him. "What are you looking at?" He asks angrily before laying back down on his jacket and deciding to do the same as Finn. Sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, or Poe can only presume it's the next morning, when he's woken by the sound of his cell door sliding open. A stormtrooper sets a tray with some of the most disgusting food he's ever seen down at the front of the cell before closing the door back with a bang.

"Finn?" Poe mutters, slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He's got an ache in his back that definitely won't be going away any time soon.

The stormtrooper leans against the wall and slides to the floor so his knees are pressed against his chest. That's got to be Finn. He takes his helmet off and those same brown eyes are glaring back at Poe just as they had yesterday.

"You can't just do that." He says as Poe starts to pull his food closer.

Poe rips off a chunk of whatever the green stuff is with his teeth. "Do what? Eat?" He says with his mouth full. Whatever the hell that stuff is, it's absolutely disgusting. It's difficult not to just spit it out.

Finn makes a frustrated noise. "You can't just call me Finn."

Having swallowed, Poe tries to get up the courage to take another bite. "Why not?" He asks, picking up a piece of the "food" and examining it closely.

"If another trooper, or Phasma... Oh God if Phasma hears you say that..." There's a terrified look in his eyes. "Look you could get me into some serious trouble."

As much as Poe wants to reply with some remark about how he shouldn't be helping Finn, but he decides to just stick with "Okay, I'll make sure not to do it again."

"Good." Finn replies with his head held high, acting like he did something impressive. Poe almost laughs. This kid can't seem to decide whether he's a big bad stormtrooper or a wounded puppy and Poe would place his bet on the latter. His hostility seems to come from a place of fear anyway, it's just a matter of stripping that fear away.

"Sleep well?" Poe asks. He tries the small piece of bread on his tray. It's slightly better than the green stuff, or in other words not vomit inducing.

"Yeah. You?" Finn rests his chin on his arms, that are now folded over his knees. Poe thinks he looks so small and innocent like that. And maybe adorable but that's another thought for another day.

Poe snorts in response. "You're kidding right?"

Finn winces. "Sorry."

Poe tries to eat the green stuff again but gags. "Okay, what the fuck is this?" He asks, holding up the slimy piece of... well whatever it is.

"Honestly," Finn watches, disgusted as it slips out of Poe's grasp and back onto the tray with a plop "I have no idea."

Poe gives it a nasty look. "Considering I ate some of it I don't even know if I want to know... Tastes like bantha shit."

Giving up on eating, he slides the tray away and grabs the small cup of water, drinking it all at once.

"That's all you're getting today so you might want to eat it." Finn says.

Poe, now looking distraught, says "Can't you sneak me something better? Seriously man, don't make do that again."

Finn shrugs. "There's nothing I can do about. I'm not risking my ass just so you can get slightly less disgusting food."

Poe groans. "Just when I thought we were friends you go and let me down Finn." He shakes his head in mock disapproval even though there's a small smile on his face. He's just happy they're even having a conversation at all. Who cares if it is about the shitty food?

"I wouldn't exactly call us friends..." Finn replies. "Then again I don't really know what that would be like so I guess you shouldn't take my word for it."

Poe feels an anger down deep in his stomach. No one should have to grow up without a friend. No one, not even a stormtrooper. "Nah buddy, we're friends now whether you like it or not." Poe leans back against the wall of his cell and draws his knees up to his chest, mirroring Finn.

"If you say so." They sit there just staring silently at each other for a moment. "I heard you were the best pilot in the resistance."

Poe chuckles. "Not really. It's more like the best in the galaxy, but I'm not bragging or anything."

Finn rolls his eyes. "Yeah right."

"Well I mean, I would prove you wrong but I can't exactly do that right now." He gestures at the bars separating them. "I can tell you about some of the place I've flown to."

"Might as well." Finn replies, laying his head back against the wall.

"Hmm..." Poe thinks for a moment. "Well there was Hoth."

"Never heard of it." Finn says.

"Well you're lucky." Poe replies. "The General sent me there one time to meet with an informant. Literally almost froze to death within ten minutes of landing."

"There's no way..." Finn starts but Poe cuts him off.

"Oh trust me, it was cold. I heard that Luke Skywalker almost froze to death there one time after getting attacked by some ice beast." Poe says.

"Well I wouldn't know. We're not allowed to talk about Skywalker around here." Geez they really are strict around here huh?

"Well I'm telling you, I think it happened."

"Tell me about another planet."

"Have you heard of Yavin 4?" Poe asks.

Finn thinks. "Wasn't there an attack by the empire there a long time ago?"

Poe nods. "Yep, that was one of the big things that happened there. The other was my birth but that's not in the history books... yet."

Finn groans. "Are you always this cocky?"

"I can get more cocky if that's what you want... and in more ways than one." He wiggles his eyebrows seductively.

This seems to go right over Finn's head as he replies "Oh kriff, please don't."

Poe shrugs. "Just being honest." He's still grinning.

And that's how they spend the rest of their day. Poe tells war stories, things that happened back home with his squadron, and even just a few corny jokes that manage to get a smile out of Finn.

Poe feels like maybe he's getting somewhere, and that somewhere is either in the stormtroopers pants, or off this damn planet. Maybe both. He couldn't complain with either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long. Not only did school start again but this chapter kicked my ass. Also thanks for the favs, follows, and especially the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

 **Let the angst begin.**

It's been almost a week since Finn had been assigned prisoner duty and he had managed to fall into a comfortable routine. Wake up, go get Poe breakfast, take Poe said breakfast, listen to all of Poe's story until his replacement came, then either go to sleep or wallow in self pity due to the fact that he'd never get to experience the things Poe has, and repeat.

Today is different. He goes to get Poe's food from the kitchens and is told they aren't serving to the prisoner today. Not only is this strange it's also quite concerning. Poe's barely eating as it is and Finn really doesn't think it's a good idea for him to be missing a meal entirely. He doesn't fight it though and heads straight to Poe's cell.

Worry blossoms in Finn's gut. Poe isn't really stupid enough to try and make a break for it is he? Okay maybe stupid isn't the word for Poe, it's more like reckless.

Oh shit.

If Poe escaped that means Finn is dead. That worry in his stomach turns into full on horror. What happened to being friends huh?

The stormtrooper who had come to replace Finn the night before seems dead asleep so Finn quickly shakes him awake. "Where is the prisoner?" Somehow Finn manages to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Kylo Ren took him away awhile ago. He's in the interrogation room." The other trooper replies. "I'm going to my bunk. They didn't leave me any instructions for you."

For a short moment Finn feels a sense of relief but it's over quickly. If Kylo Ren has Poe that means it can't be good. He prays to the maker that Poe isn't dead.

Walking as fast as he can without drawing attention to himself, he finds the same room that Poe had been interrogated in before. The door opens with a swish and he enters to see Poe strapped into the same chair as before. There's a long gash on his forehead that's streaking blood into his eye and all over his face. It looks like his nose might be broken. Finn can't be sure because there is _a lot_ of blood.

A stormtrooper trained in interrogation is dealing with Poe while Kylo Ren watches quietly in the corner.

Noticing the intruder in their little party, three pairs of eyes all turn on him. Poe's eyes are sad and desperate. He looks... not broken but maybe a little cracked. Of course there's still that hard look of determination in his eyes but the pain is visible there too.

Finn has never liked the stormtrooper mask until now.

"FN-2187?" Comes from Kylo Ren's direction.

"I was just checking that the prisoner was where he was supposed to be sir." Finn replies, trying not to let concern enter his tone.

Kylo nods. "We'll be done within the hour, you can wait outside."

Finn looks back over at Poe shortly and their eyes meet despite the mask. He wishes... no stop that. He mustn't think that way.

With a sharp nod, he exits the room. He takes his position beside the door, standing straight and tall. It's only a few moments before Poe's screams pierce through the thick metal wall and cut Finn like a lightsaber.

Now he's especially grateful for the mask, so no one passing by can see the pain on his face.

He knows he shouldn't feel this way. He really does. But that doesn't stop his stomach from rolling at the sound of someone... of his friend in pain.

Friend? Can he really use a word he doesn't know the definition of? Of course he knows the literal definition of it, he's not illiterate but friends, or anything even of the sort, is deeply frowned upon by the first order. Like, punishable by reconditioning or on occasion even death. Although Finn's not so sure about that last part. It's sort of a myth around here.

There have been tales passed down through generations of stormtroopers about those who have developed relationships with others, though whether those relations were friendship or maybe something deeper he wasn't so sure of. Fraternization was considered such a crime that no one had attempted it since Finn had even been alive, or at least not that he knew of.

Now, Finn had gone and done the imaginable, He had befriended a resistance prisoner after already being in hot water with all three of his commanding officers and having gone through reconditioning that seems to have done little good. At this point the likelihood of him surviving the rest of the year was down to about zero.

Another scream from inside the room causes Finn to wince. What else could they possibly think Poe has to tell them?

As the yelling and screaming continues, Finn tries to block it out by remembering what he had dreamt about the night before.

Poe. Of course it had been Poe. The two of them had been somewhere else. It had trees, lots of them, and it had been quiet and peaceful. It had been a place Poe had told him about, probably one of the planets Finn had loved most just by description. Yavin 4, yes that was it's name. Poe had grown up there.

Anyways, they had been lying under the cover of one of the large, beautiful trees just enjoying the peace and quiet. Poe is quietly telling one of his stories and Finn is listening silently. They're sitting so close, and Poe turns his head to see if Finn is still listening. All they'd have to do is lean in and...

The door to the interrogation swooshes open. Kylo Ren exits first. "He's all yours." Is all he says before striding off down the hall.

The other stormtrooper, who was following closely behind, barks out a laugh. "Have fun getting that one anywhere." What does that mean?

As soon as he disappears down the hall as well, Finn enters the small room.

Of course, Poe is still in the interrogation chair and the blood is still all over his face but now he's laying limply in the restraints, out cold.

Finn sighs. "Oh Poe, what did they do to you?" He releases the restraints one by one and Poe's limp body falls on him. Finn makes sure he doesn't hit the floor though. The poor guy's taken enough abuse for one day... or more like a lifetime.

Finn slips one arm under Poe's legs and the other under his shoulder, and slowly carries him back to the cell. They get a few laughs from other stormtroopers on their way there who think Poe's predicament is hilarious. Finn only wishes he could glare at them.

Once back at the familiar cell, Finn gently lays Poe on the hard floor. He bunches up the jacket that had been left on the floor and slides it under Poe's head.

Something has got to be done about that blood. Finn makes a split second decision and rips off a piece of his black undershirt. He might get in trouble for it later but he can probably come up with a reasonable excuse.

He uses the small piece of fabric to dab the blood away, eventually revealing all the bruises on Poe's cheek and the strange angle of his nose.

With nothing else to be done, Finn exits the cell and locks it back behind him before taking his usual place against the opposite wall to wait for his one and only friend to wake up.

* * *

Hours later Poe finally stirs. He sits up with a groan and goes to rub the sleep from his eye before pulling his hand back with a hiss. He leans back against the wall and doesn't say a word, he just stares off into the distance.

"Poe?" Finn asks hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Poe replies, a sad tone to his voice.

"You okay?"

Now Poe looks at him and there it is, the crack in his usual foolproof determination. "As much as I appreciate the concern buddy, I'd really appreciate the quiet right now."

Finn just nods, leaning his head back against the wall.

At least his dream got one thing right.

* * *

The next morning Poe wakes up to a meal that's at least slightly better than the nasty green bantha shit. Knowing where it came from, and despite how much it hurts his face, he smiles anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews they mean a lot! Also this story should only have two more chapters and an epilogue so we're almost at the end. I hope you enjoy it!**

"So," It's the day after Poe had been tortured and he seems to be back to his old self. Eating properly for the first time in a week may or may not have had something to do with it. They don't talk about what Finn did for him though. That would cross lines they're not quite ready for yet. Or at least Finn isn't. "why do they make you stand there and watch me all day?" Poe asks with a grin on his face that looks out of place with all the black and blue bruises covering his skin.

"Um..." Finn gives him a questioning look. "I don't know?" It comes out more of a question than an answer.

"Is it because," He's still grinning like an idiot. "I'm a flight risk?" He busts out laughing at his own joke.

Finn rolls his eyes but despite how stupid of a joke it was he smiles anyway and shakes his head. He's leaning up against the wall in his usual spot with his arms crossed, and his helmet on the floor next to his foot.

Poe doesn't miss the smile.

"Get it? Because I'm a pilot?" His laughs are slowing and he wipes a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

They just grin at each other for a moment.

Finn is just happy to see him laugh again. He was honestly a bit worried Kylo Ren had put out the light that made Poe, Poe. But luckily the grinning idiot in front of him is a stark difference from the man he saw the day before.

That man was silent, and so unlike the Poe Finn had come to look forward to seeing every day that he was so genuinely concerned about him. They had silently the rest of the day. Poe just stared silently at the wall and Finn had stared worriedly at Poe.

Seeing Poe like that had been what made Finn decide to give him his breakfast and stay hungry. A month ago he wouldn't have even thought to do such a thing. Now, things are changing, and what that means exactly Finn isn't sure.

"Are you uh..." He isn't even sure he should ask but decides to anyway. "Are you feeling better today?"

Poe grunts. "You mean other than feeling like I was chewed up and spit out by a rathtar?" Okay maybe he shouldn't have said anything. "Yeah, just peachy."

"Sorry." Finn says.

He sighs. "No, it's fine Buddy." Poe gently rubs at his bruised eye. "It's just..." He pauses almost as if he doesn't want to say it, and looks at the ground ashamed. "I told them where the Resistance base is."

Oh.

Oh no.

Finn's heart drops into his stomach. He doesn't say anything but apparently everything he's thinking shows on his face.

"That bad huh?" The tone in Poe's voice is just so sad.

Finn had spent the last week or so hearing about the resistance, and all the people in it. He's not sure when exactly he grew attached to all the names he had heard in stories like Leia Organa, Jessika Pava, and Snap Wexley, but somewhere along the line he had. And the thought of them dead, and dead at the hands of the people he grew up with, makes him feel sick to his stomach. If Poe told the right location of where the base is that's exactly where they'll be, dead, and soon.

He nods slightly, and Poe leans his head back against the wall of his cell and closes his eyes.

"You didn't actually tell them though, Kylo Ren stole that from you." Finn says, trying to bring his friend at least a little comfort.

"Maybe if I was stronger..."

Finn steps forward and wraps both hands around the bars in front of him. "Poe look at me." He does and self hatred in eyes is devastating. "There is nothing, and I mean nothing, you could have done to stop Kylo Ren from stealing that information from you."

Softly, Poe replies. "I still put my friends... no my family in danger. They're sitting ducks and I can't even warn them."

Finn turns around and leans back on the bars, sliding down until his bottom hits the floor. It's not the most comfortable position, but it keeps him closer to Poe and they both need that right now.

He hears shuffling behind him, and then something warm is pressing on his back. Poe has moved to mirror him on the other side of the cell door.

Poe's hand snakes out through one of the bars and grabs ahold of Finn's despite the hard plastic and thick fabric covering it.

Realizing what Poe is trying to do, Finn reaches over and undoes the velcro holding the glove in place. After the slipping the glove off he reaches over and grabs Poe's hand, twining their fingers together.

Finn looks over at his dark skin combined with Poe's lighter colored tone and the sight brings him comfort. He could get used to the thought of holding the other man's hand. It helps to quell the horrible feelings in his gut.

They sit there silently for a few minutes before breaks it by whispering "Run away with me."

"What?" Finn asks, surprised.

"I said, run away with me." When Finn doesn't reply he goes on. "We could steal a TIE fighter, escape this wretched place, and then go save the resistance. That wouldn't be so bad would it?"

Finn doesn't know how he feels, let alone what to say to that.

After a few beats he replies "I don't know Poe."

"Why not?"

Finn sighs. "It'd be really dangerous. We probably wouldn't even make it to the flight deck."

"We're gonna die anyways, Buddy." Poe squeezes his hand. "It would just mean choosing how."

"Can I let you tomorrow?" Finn asks, squeezing his hand right back.

"Do they have that long?" Poe's voice cracks.

"Honestly," Fin replies. "I don't know."

"Tomorrow then. Even if you don't want to do it, just find a way to warn them. Please." Finn doesn't say anything. "For me?"

"Okay." Finn whispers.

Tomorrow never comes, because the next day Finn doesn't show up for guard duty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for how long this took! I wrote it like three times and I'm still not sure I'm happy with it but oh well. Anyways I hope you like it! Also, I'm currently taking prompts for stormpilot one shots so if there's something you'd like to see me write just message me here or on my tumblr which is lost-in-barakat.**

Another second of silence ticks by as Poe stares silently towards the door of the cell room. He's sitting at the very front of his cell with his back to the wall and his head resting on one of the bars of the cell door. His eyes flick back and forth between the unnamed stormtrooper and the door Finn could come through any moment.

He's late. Very, very late.

Poe has absolutely no sense time in the windowless cell except for when the guard changes with Finn. Even with his lack of a watch he can tell it's been far too long since Finn left.

Something is very wrong.

The knot in Poe's stomach gets worse with every minute that passes by. 'Where is he?' He thinks, wrapping a hand around the same bar his head is resting against.

He considers asking the guard but he's fairly certain the stormtrooper has fallen asleep standing up consider he hasn't moved a muscle in at least an hour, and waking the sleeping beast probably wouldn't be in his best interest.

After a long while of deafening silence and still no Finn, Poe's thoughts drift to what could have happened to him. _Is he dead? Did they catch him trying to warn The Resistance? No, surely not that one. They would have interrogated me again if that were the case. What if they sent him back to reconditioning, and he shows up tomorrow... but he's not my Finn. He'd be like a robot again..._

At that Poe physically shakes his head to clear them of the utterly terrifying thoughts. It's scary how attached he's grown to the younger man in such a short amount of time. Finn is just so incredible in so many ways there's no way Poe could just not care about him. For someone who grew up in the sort of environment he did, he's just so kind, and sweet, and funny, and handsome...

All he wants is to get them out of here. He wants to go back to the resistance base and introduce Finn to bb-8, show him everything on, and then maybe kiss him once or twice. Or maybe every time he gets the chance, just so Finn will know just how valuable and loved he is. Poe just wants him to be happy for once.

And yet, he could be laying dead somewhere, or even worse, being brainwashed at this very moment all because of something Poe asked him to do.

With a small sigh, Poe pulls his head off the pole it had been resting on and leans it back against the wall. He decides to take a nap with the hope that once he wakes up Finn's smiling face will be there to greet him when he wakes up.

* * *

Finn isn't there when Poe wakes up a while later. He's not sure how long he was out, but it was enough time for a new guard to replace the old one and the same shitty food as usual to be placed in his cell.

He fingers disgustedly at the poor excuse for food, before letting whatever the green stuff is fall back on the tray with a plop.

He eyes the new stormtrooper standing against the wall. This one is taller, marked by a few black scuff marks on his white armor almost as if he's been in a few scuffles recently. He's leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

'Now or never.' Poe thinks before asking. "Where's Fi..." He stops himself before the name comes out. If Finn did get in trouble that could only make it worse. "Where's FN-2187?" That was the right number, right? Right?

"What?" The stormtrooper's gruff voice replies.

With a little more confidence this time he repeats himself. "Where is FN-2187?" The stormtrooper just stares at him blankly through the mask. "You know, my usual guard..."

"That's classified." The troopers says before going back to staring at the wall.

With a dejected sigh, Poe goes back to staring at the door. As much as he wants to ask more questions, and bug the other man for answers, he knows it could not only get him in trouble but lead to questions that could get Finn in trouble and he's not willing to risk it.

* * *

There's another long sleep for Poe, and another guard change before it happens.

The door slides open and in walks a stormtrooper with a few small blood smears on his armor. Poe can't tell whether it's Finn or not until he tells the other stormtrooper on guard that he's being relieved.

'That's Finn's voice!' Poe's heart soars as the other stormtrooper leaves the room.

It drops again when the door shuts behind him and Finn slides the helmet off his head and he lets it drop to the ground. He rests his head against the bars of Poe's cell as tears slide down his cheeks.

Poe scrambles to stand up. "Finn, what's wrong?"

Finn doesn't reply as sobs wrack his body. Poe suddenly hates the bars separating them even more than he already did. If only he could Finn a hug... wait a second.

The keys to the cell are hooked onto Finn's weapon belt. Poe makes a split second decision and grabs them off quickly.

Finn backs up in surprise, his eyes grow wide as tears still stream down his face. "Wh-what are you doing?" He sniffles.

Poe doesn't answer. He unlocks the door of cells before pulling the taller man into their first real embrace. Finn starts to cry into his shoulder while one of Poe's hands comes up to cup the back of his neck, the other goes around his waist. It's not the most comfortable, considering Finn's hard armor between them, but it's the first real comfort either of them felt in so long.

Finn cries for a few minutes, and Poe just holds him and whispers sweet, comforting things in his ear until eventually it stops.

Finn pulls away first. However, he doesn't look at his friend until Poe reaches up and wipes a tear away with his thumb. He leaves his hand there cupping Finn's face. "Finn, buddy, what's wrong?"

"They made us attack D'Qar." It comes out as a whisper and Poe isn't sure he hears it right at first. Then it sinks in and his heart sinks even lower in his chest.

"What?" Is all he manages to get out.

"I managed to warn them first." Finn says. "Not everyone got out though... they-they ordered us to kill anyone we saw on sight." Finn swallows.

"You warned them?" Poe asks. He's a strange mix of feelings. Finn warned them, and that's huge, but at the same time people he knew, his friends, are dead. What is he supposed to do with that?

Finn nods. "Yeah, but like I said, it didn't exactly wor... mmph."

Poe cuts him off by pressing their lips together. He can't help it, this man is just far too amazing for words.

It's short, sweet, and a little wet due to Finn's tears. It's also a little one sided because Finn is too shocked to react to it at first but right now it's all they've got.

Poe pulls away and rests their foreheads together. "What was that for?" Finn asks softly.

"For saving my friend's lives." Poe runs his thumb along Finn's cheek.

Finn pulls away and looks him in the eyes. "Did you not hear me? People died Poe."

Poe sighs. "Yes, I realize that. But Finn you did everything you could."

"I hid when we got there. I just... I couldn't do it. Not after hearing your stories." Finn closes his eyes. "There was so much blood... Poe we should do it."

"Do what?" If this were a different time, Poe would have turned that into an innuendo but he keeps it to himself.

"Run away. We should do it right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Finn nods. There's a certain look in his eyes that says he's ready to leave this place and all it's horrors behind him.

Poe grabs his hand. He presses one last gently kiss to his lips. "Then lets go." They start to head for the opening of the cell when a metallic figure steps in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long guys. School has been killing me lately, and not to mention my laptop broke. Also, I decided to add one more chapter to this story so there's one left plus a prologue. Hope you enjoy and as always your reviews/faves/follows are always appreciated!**

Poe watches in horror as Finn gets torn from his arms by two other stormtroopers that had followed Phasma into the room. "No!" He yells, moving to grab Finn before they can take him away. He's seconds too late, and millimeter off with his grab and the door slams shut in his face, barely missing his finger tips.

Pressing his face into the space between the bars, Poe can see Finn struggling against his captors as they drag him to the door. Somehow, he manages to get one arm free and takes a swing at the smaller of the two. Before his fist can even make contact, the tail end of Phasma's blaster hits him on the back of the head at full force.

As his body hits the floor, Poe lets out a loud yell. "Stop!" He calls after Phasma causing her to stop in her tracks. She motions for the two stormtroopers to continue on without her and turns back to the cell.

"This is my fault." Poe tries to explain, desperately clinging to the bars separating them. "I seduced him, he shouldn't be held accountable for this."

His words actually make Phasma laugh. Who knew she was even capable of it? "It doesn't matter whose fault it is you fool." She shakes her head still chuckling. "FN-2187 has proven that he's faulty, and the first has no faults."

"What's going to happen to him?" Poe whispers sadly.

He can't see the maniacal grin on her face, but he can hear it when she speaks. "He will be interrogated and terminated by morning."

Poe's heart drops to his stomach and his head falls forward to lean on one of the bars.

Phasma lets out another barking laugh. "Don't worry, you shall join him soon enough." With that she makes her exit, leaving Poe with only his thoughts.

A short while later, Poe is sitting with his back to the wall and his head resting on his knees which are pulled up to his chest. A new guard is standing watch in Finn's usual spot and Poe can't even bare to look at him.

When the door to the room opens, Poe feels like he could throw up. He's expecting Phasma, or maybe General Hux, (possibly even Kylo Ren if his day just really sucks that much) to walk in, drag him out of the cell, and lead him to his death.

What he's not expecting is a very short stormtrooper to walk in and without a word blast a hole straight through his guard's stomach. Yeah, that was quite the surprise.

He stares, his mouth hanging open as the short troopers helmet is lifted up to reveal a very familiar face. Jessika Pava's face to be exact.

Poe can honestly say he's never been this excited to see someone in his life, and considering he's met General Leia Organa that's saying something.

"Jess?" He exclaims, scrambling to his feet.

"No, Luke Skywalker." She says sarcastically, stepping over the corpse on the ground to grab the ring of keys that had fallen out of the troopers hand. She quickly unlocks the door and steps into the cell. "Did you not recognize me Poe? How could you forget a beautiful face like mine? Are you feeling okay? Did they brainwash you?" She questions, reaching a hand up mockingly to to his forehead to check for a temperature.

He slaps her hand away. "I'm fine, I just thought you were the stormtrooper coming to take me to my death."

"Oh." Jess says, for a second it almost seems as if she's gone serious but then "Did you piss in Phasma's caf or something?" comes out of her mouth.

Poe grimaces. "Something like that."

"Well come on hot shot, we need to get the hell out of dodge." She goes to walk out of the cell but Poe grabs her arm.

"Wait Jess, we have to find Finn."

She narrows her eyes at him. "What the hell is a Finn?"

"A friend." Is the only explanation Poe offers. He knows there's emotions written over his face and prays Jess is kind enough to just leave it for now.

Much to his luck, her face softens a bit and she just asks "Is he the one that warned us?"

Poe nods solemnly. "He got caught."

Jess sighs sadly at him. "Poe, I only came in a two person jet."

"Then it'll just have to be a tight squeeze because I'm not leaving without him."

She groans. "I hope you know that your loyalty and just general goodness is going to be the death of me."

He just quirks an eyebrow up at her in response. Throwing her hands up, Jess relents. "Fine! Let's go save your boyfriend."

With a gring Poe walks out of the cell ahead of her. "By the way, what happened to BB-8?"

"So much." Jess replies. "I'm sure you'll hear the whole story when you get home but let's just say it involves a jedi no one knew existed and Han Solo almost getting eaten by a wrathtaur."

Poe just stares at her disbelievingly. She shrugs. "Fine don't believe me. Now what's our plan?"

Ten minutes later, Poe and Jess are making their way through the long and winding hallways of starkiller base. Jess is following Poe, gun pointed at his back. Poe is pretending that his hands are tied behind his back, and is stumbling along like he's being forced to keep walking.

He really hopes they're heading in the right direction. He's almost positive Finn is being held in the usual interrogation room. Considering he's only been fully conscious for one trip there he's honestly not sure he knows where they're going.

"Can we get a move on?" Jess hisses from under the helmet. Her anxiety is growing by the second.

Poe just flips her off behind his back in response.

Just seconds later they encounter a stormtrooper patrol rounding the corner. Jess just nods her head in a silent greeting, and Poe tries his best to just stare at the ground and look as depressed as he possibly can.

By some miracle, none of the troopers say anything and they pass by without incident. Poe lets out a sigh of relief as soon as the coast is clear. He makes a mental note to thank the maker for that one later. That is if they manage to make it of here alive.

As he leads them down another corridor, and around another corner, he finally sees the door. There's a stormtrooper positioned outside.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The trooper exclaims, pointing the blaster in his hands at them.

Poe opens his mouth to speak but doesn't even get a word out before Jess shoots the trooper with her own blaster. Poe just turns to stare at her, and she shrugs. "I just really like this thing okay?"

Shaking his head, Poe picks up the blaster now lying at his feet.

The door to the room opens and suddenly blaster fire is being aimed their way. They take cover around the corner they had just came from, and start to fire back. There's three troopers shooting at them, and with one shot Poe takes one of them down.

The other two continue to fire as he ducks back around the corner. He hears one body hit the ground as Jess leans forward, shooting.

Poe quickly takes care of the last one and they walk up to the door. One is on either side, as the door swishes open. They enter gun first, but everything seems to be clear.

"Poe?" Finn exclaims.

The blaster drops to the ground as he rushes over to loosen the straps binding Finn to the interrogation chair. "Hey, buddy."

As soon as Finn is free of the chair, he launches himself at the older man and wraps his arms around his neck. Poe chuckles. "What, did you think I forgot about you?"

Finn's hand comes up to touch his cheek. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was goner too there for a second." Poe replies, with a grin.

Finn leans forward and quickly presses their lips together.

Then of course Jess has to interrupt.

"As touching as this is boys, we have company." She tosses a gun Finn's way just as the door opens and blaster fire erupts on all three of them.


End file.
